Wonderful Tonight
by Flock of Waa-Waas
Summary: Sam and Diane spend the night in their new home, and a song on the radio sets the mood for the evening. Oneshot.


**A/N: I just thought of this while listening to Eric Clapton last night, and I thought it would make a cute Sam and Diane oneshot. I hope you enjoy it!**

Sam stood in front of the kitchen sink in their new house, in just a pair of flannel pajama pants. He hadn't bothered to check the time, but he figured it must have been well past midnight. He could hear Diane puttering around the upstairs bedroom, presumably getting ready for bed, and the radio was playing softly on the countertop beside him. They had spent the whole day priming and painting the kitchen, and it was finally time to wind down.

He stared out the window above the kitchen sink for a few moments and saw his future; the perfect house in the ideal neighborhood would soon be bringing marriage, and hopefully, children. He imagined standing out on the lawn laid out before him with a young son, teaching him how to pitch. He envisioned having a daughter, and building her a playhouse somewhere on that blank canvas of a lawn. This is where he and Diane would build their lives together.

"Sam?" her alluring voice shook him from his reverie. He whirled around to look at her, and what a sight she was!

"You put my favorite on," he said with a smirk, alluding to the pink teddy she was now wearing.

"I did. I'm glad you like it," she nodded, taking in the sight of him leaning against the countertop. With killer good looks like his, she could begin to ignore his use of a preposition at the end of a sentence. He straightened and stepped closer to her.

"Oh, I do," he added, his warm breath tickling her neck before he leaned down to kiss her.

" _Now here's a song for all you late-night lovers out there_ ," the radio announcer said. _"A little Clapton, with 'Wonderful Tonight!'"_

Diane looked up into his eyes and grinned, before asking, "Care for a dance?"

He nodded, placing his hands on her waist, his eyes focused on her. They began to sway together to the slow melody of the song, with her arms draped around his neck and his wrapped around her.

 _"_ _It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear_

 _She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair_

 _And then she asks me, do I look all right?"_

"And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight," he whispered the lyrics into her ear, eyes closed. She grinned and pulled him even closer, the warmness of his bare chest comforting her.

 _We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

 _This beautiful lady that's walking around with me_

 _And then she asks me, do you feel all right?_

"And I say, yes, I feel wonderful tonight," they sang in unison, eyes locked on each other, smiling.

 _I feel wonderful because I see_

 _The love light in your eyes_

 _And the wonder of it all_

"Is that you just don't realize how much I love you," he sang softly, nuzzling her neck. She planted a kiss on his lips, and it didn't cease until the final line of the song.

"Oh, my darling, you look wonderful tonight," he whispered again. She enveloped his mouth with another long, passionate kiss in return.

"Thanks for the dance, Sam," she said quietly as the song switched.

Sam nodded, and reached to flick off the radio dial. He knew what was coming next. She ran her fingers through his chest hair for a moment and stared up into his eyes.

"Let's get to sleep," she said softly.

"Sleep? Is that what we have to do now?" He grinned.

She shrugged. "Well, yes. But maybe we can fit in something else, too."

With that, he clutched her hand and together they climbed the stairs up to their bedroom. The room was dimly lit except for a small lamp beside the bed, which illuminated the head of the bed and not much else. Diane sat down on the mattress and struggled to pull a hair clip out of her hair while Sam wandered over to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Sam, it's fine. You look… perfectly handsome," Diane assured, secretly wondering why her future husband was so completely obsessed with his hair.

He turned around and sauntered over to the bed. He leaned down onto the mattress until he was lying flat on his stomach before her, and gently caressed her thighs with his strong hands. His eyes never left hers, and she was smiling back at him. He traveled north and placed another lingering kiss on her lips, his five o' clock shadow grazing her chin. He pulled away for a moment to take one more look at her beauty before flicking off the light, and he had one thing left to say:

 _"Oh my darling, you look wonderful tonight."_

 **A/N: Reviews are love!**


End file.
